pokemongofandomcom-20200222-history
Shiny Pokémon
Shiny Pokémon are extremely rare Pokémon that have, color variation that differs them from their regular appearance. These color variations may range from minor hue adjustments to completely new palettes. Only one shiny coloration exists for each Pokémon species. In the Map View and tracker, Shiny Pokémon are shown in the regular coloration until they are see on the encounter screen or on the summary page, where they have an aura of stars around them and their different coloration is visible. Once a player captures a shiny Pokémon, their Pokédex will show that they have captured it and additional switch buttons for shiny forms will get unlocked in specific Pokédex entry. Available Shiny Pokémon Currently there are only few Shiny Pokémon in game that are available to be captured. Kanto= Pikachu shiny.png |link=Pikachu|Pikachu Raichu shiny.png |link=Raichu|Raichu Magikarp shiny.png |link=Magikarp|Magikarp Gyarados shiny.png |link=Gyarados|Gyarados |-| Johto= Pichu shiny.png |link=Pichu|Pichu |-| Hoenn= Sableye shiny.png|link=Sableye|Sableye Duskull shiny.png|link=Duskull|Duskull Dusclops shiny.png|link=Dusclops|Dusclops Shuppet shiny.png|link=Shuppet|Shuppet Banette shiny.png|link=Banette|Banette Mawile shiny.png|link=Mawile|Mawile Aron shiny.png|link=Aron|Aron Lairon shiny.png|link=Lairon|Lairon Aggron shiny.png|link=Aggron|Aggron Absol shiny.png|link=Absol|Absol Snorunt shiny.png|link=Snorunt|Snorunt Glalie shiny.png|link=Glalie|Glalie Unavailable Shiny Pokémon Also there are few Shiny Pokémon that are currently in game but they're not available to be captured. Kanto= Gastly shiny.png|link=Gastly|Gastly Haunter shiny.png|link=Haunter|Haunter Gengar shiny.png|link=Gengar|Gengar Articuno shiny.png |link=Articuno|Articuno Moltres shiny.png |link=Moltres|Moltres Zapdos shiny.png |link=Zapdos|Zapdos Mewtwo shiny.png |link=Mewtwo|Mewtwo |-| Johto= Chikorita shiny.png|link=Chikorita|Chikorita Bayleef shiny.png|link=Bayleef|Bayleef Meganium shiny.png|link=Meganium|Meganium Cleffa shiny.png|link=Cleffa|Cleffa Igglybuff shiny.png|link=Igglybuff|Igglybuff Suicune shiny.png |link=Suicune|Suicune Entei shiny.png |link=Entei|Entei Raikou shiny.png |link=Raikou|Raikou Lugia shiny.png |link=Lugia|Lugia Ho-Oh shiny.png |link=Ho-Oh|Ho-Oh |-| Hoenn= Treecko shiny.png|link=Treecko|Treecko Grovyle shiny.png|link=Grovyle|Grovyle Sceptile shiny.png|link=Sceptile|Sceptile Torchic shiny.png|link=Torchic|Torchic Combusken shiny.png|link=Combusken|Combusken Blaziken shiny.png|link=Blaziken|Blaziken Mudkip shiny.png|link=Mudkip|Mudkip Marshtomp shiny.png|link=Marshtomp|Marshtomp Swampert shiny.png|link=Swampert|Swampert Poochyena shiny.png|link=Poochyena|Poochyena Mightyena shiny.png|link=Mightyena|Mightyena Zigzagoon shiny.png|link=Zigzagoon|Zigzagoon Linoone shiny.png|link=Linoone|Linoone Wurmple shiny.png|link=Wurmple|Wurmple Silcoon shiny.png|link=Silcoon|Silcoon Beautifly shiny.png|link=Beautifly|Beautifly Cascoon shiny.png|link=Cascoon|Cascoon Dustox shiny.png|link=Dustox|Dustox Lotad shiny.png|link=Lotad|Lotad Lombre shiny.png|link=Lombre|Lombre Ludicolo shiny.png|link=Ludicolo|Ludicolo Seedot shiny.png|link=Seedot|Seedot Nuzleaf shiny.png|link=Nuzleaf|Nuzleaf Shiftry shiny.png|link=Shiftry|Shiftry Ralts shiny.png|link=Ralts|Ralts Kirlia shiny.png|link=Kirlia|Kirlia Gardevoir shiny.png|link=Gardevoir|Gardevoir Shroomish shiny.png|link=Shroomish|Shroomish Breloom shiny.png|link=Breloom|Breloom Slakoth shiny.png|link=Slakoth|Slakoth Vigoroth shiny.png|link=Vigoroth|Vigoroth Slaking shiny.png|link=Slaking|Slaking Whismur shiny.png|link=Whismur|Whismur Loudred shiny.png|link=Loudred|Loudred Exploud shiny.png|link=Exploud|Exploud Makuhita shiny.png|link=Makuhita|Makuhita Hariyama shiny.png|link=Hariyama|Hariyama Azurill shiny.png|link=Azurill|Azurill Nosepass shiny.png|link=Nosepass|Nosepass Skitty shiny.png|link=Skitty|Skitty Delcatty shiny.png|link=Delcatty|Delcatty Meditite shiny.png|link=Meditite|Meditite Medicham shiny.png|link=Medicham|Medicham Electrike shiny.png|link=Electrike|Electrike Manectric shiny.png|link=Manectric|Manectric Plusle shiny.png|link=Plusle|Plusle Minun shiny.png|link=Minun|Minun Roselia shiny.png|link=Roselia|Roselia Gulpin shiny.png|link=Gulpin|Gulpin Swalot shiny.png|link=Swalot|Swalot Carvanha shiny.png|link=Carvanha|Carvanha Sharpedo shiny.png|link=Sharpedo|Sharpedo Wailmer shiny.png|link=Wailmer|Wailmer Wailord shiny.png|link=Wailord|Wailord Numel shiny.png|link=Numel|Numel Camerupt shiny.png|link=Camerupt|Camerupt Torkoal shiny.png|link=Torkoal|Torkoal Spoink shiny.png|link=Spoink|Spoink Grumpig shiny.png|link=Grumpig|Grumpig Trapinch shiny.png|link=Trapinch|Trapinch Vibrava shiny.png|link=Vibrava|Vibrava Flygon shiny.png|link=Flygon|Flygon Cacnea shiny.png|link=Cacnea|Cacnea Cacturne shiny.png|link=Cacturne|Cacturne Zangoose shiny.png|link=Zangoose|Zangoose Seviper shiny.png|link=Seviper|Seviper Lunatone shiny.png|link=Lunatone|Lunatone Solrock shiny.png|link=Solrock|Solrock Barboach shiny.png|link=Barboach|Barboach Whiscash shiny.png|link=Whiscash|Whiscash Corphish shiny.png|link=Corphish|Corphish Crawdaunt shiny.png|link=Crawdaunt|Crawdaunt Baltoy shiny.png|link=Baltoy|Baltoy Claydol shiny.png|link=Claydol|Claydol Lileep shiny.png|link=Lileep|Lileep Cradily shiny.png|link=Cradily|Cradily Anorith shiny.png|link=Anorith|Anorith Armaldo shiny.png|link=Armaldo|Armaldo Feebas shiny.png|link=Feebas|Feebas Milotic shiny.png|link=Milotic|Milotic Wynaut shiny.png|link=Wynaut|Wynaut Spheal shiny.png|link=Spheal|Spheal Sealeo shiny.png|link=Sealeo|Sealeo Walrein shiny.png|link=Walrein|Walrein Relicanth shiny.png|link=Relicanth|Relicanth Luvdisc shiny.png|link=Luvdisc|Luvdisc Kyogre shiny.png|link=Kyogre|Kyogre Groudon shiny.png|link=Groudon|Groudon Trivia * A shiny Pokémon may not appear shiny to nearby Trainers. * Shiny Pokémon cannot be batch-transferred, and Trainers will be notified if they try to transfer them. * Shiny Pokémon remains shiny after being evolved. ** Also Pokémon cannot become shiny via evolving non-shiny one. * In the main Pokémon series, the Gold and Silver versions were the first games to introduce shiny Pokémon. * The first available Shiny Pokémon in the game is Shiny Magikarp, that began appearing on March , 2017. Shiny Magikarp Spotted!. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2017-03-28. **It might be reference to original game series as Shiny Gyarados, located at the Lake of Rage, was the Pokémon used to introduce Trainers to shiny Pokémon. * Shiny Pikachu began appearing on the first day of the Pokémon GO Park event, in Yokohama, Japan. * Shiny Sableye began appearing on the first day of the Halloween event of 2017. ** Shiny Duskull began to appear six days into the event, on October .Just caught a shiny Duskull. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2017-10-31. ** Shiny Shuppet began to appear 11 days into the event, on October .Shiny Shuppet is out!. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2017-11-01. * Unlike the case with seeing regular Pokémon in the Gym, seeing Shiny Pokémon in the Gym for the first time, before capturing them, won't unlock the Pokémon's shiny form switches in Pokédex summary page. ** There are also no file assets for form switches of only-seen Shiny Pokémon in Pokédex. * Registering a shiny Pokémon will also register the non-shiny form to the Pokédex, if the Pokémon was not previously registered. * During the Halloween event in 2017 there were shiny forms of Gastly's family members added to game data, although they weren't released to be caught in gameplay. Gastly family shiny 3D assets. "/r/TheSilphRoad." * Along with release of 50 selected Pokémon from Hoenn region on December PokemonGOApp - Trainers, dozens of Pokémon originally from the Hoenn region have been spotted all over the world! - Twitter Retrieved on 2017-12-11., there were added to game data all of the sprites for shiny forms of these Pokémon. gen3 sprites with all shinies !/r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved 2017-12-11. * Shiny Snorunt began appearing on the December , 2017 along with release twenty Water and Ice-type Pokémon from Hoenn-region and Delibird. *Shiny Zapdos was temporally available from Raid Battle due to game creators' mistake. * The most of available Shiny Pokémon come from Hoenn region. Videos References Category:Game Elements Category:Pokémon